


One Nice Thing

by Nocturnal_Daydreams



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Cute little one shot, M/M, So Much Snark, Surprises, Surprises galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 07:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10329530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Daydreams/pseuds/Nocturnal_Daydreams
Summary: One nice thing about all the others? Anxiety gets the guts to say something nice that is worth shocking everyone. But is all it seems? Or is he even correct for that matter?A rewrite on Personality Q&A - because as practically perfect it is my train of thought went on a tangent.





	

One nice thing. 

Prince doubted Anxiety could say a nice thing about him nor he a nice thing about Anxiety.  
It’s not that there was no good things between them but they had a way of holding it over each other enough that it wasn’t worth telling. Which honestly he enjoyed and he knew Anxiety did too. What neither enjoyed was losing. So they declined to mention anything good about the other until forced and sometimes not even then.

He told Morality he made Logic furious, Logic that he was the most realistic, told them both they were morons most of the time. Then he got to Prince and stopped.

“Princey.” He stopped and sighed. Prince awaited, unsure what he was waiting for but slightly worried about the look on Anxiety’s face, “I can’t believe I’m gonna say this. But you’re the most handsome.”

“What?” Thomas, Morality and Prince asked in shock.

Logic had been already too wound up today by Morality so the bring back of last week’s conversation and having someone say something not only illogical but to back up Prince was too much. He yelled indignantly, “What?!”

To that Anxiety smirk stretched, giving in the game to Thomas and Morality. Logic however was still in the mode of trying to process the information and Prince had let it sink in as he fist-pumped.

“Yes! I knew you knew taste. I don’t ..not like you.” Prince started then trailed off as he conceded to saying he liked Anxiety.

“I can take that,” Anxiety nodded with acceptance, then his trademark smirk came back, “Mr. Singalong.”

“I like that name but I know you’re trying to be insulting so don’t push it, Sunshine.” Prince narrowed his eyes on Anxiety.

Logic however had only just had time to work through the shock, “How do you agree? It’s impossible, we all look the same!”

“Sort of but we all look like we’re part of identical quintuplets, there’s plenty of differences in stature, attitude, style and self-care. That makes for change in look.”

“What kind of nonsense..” Logic huffed.

Only to be interrupted by Mortality, “The boy makes a point.”

A grumble of ‘not a boy’ can be heard.

“We look different from clothes to the way we stand to our neutral expressions. I’m sure plenty of people find every one of our styles including Thomas’ own as attractive.” Mortality continued. Logic looked at him with a look of ‘why are you so smart yet so dim all the time’. Ironically it proved Morality’s point as this was usually Anxiety’s go to shock expression and yet with Logic.being different it looked a lot different on him.

This was the time Prince decided to interrupt, “I just can’t help that I’m more handsome than all of you.”

Anxiety looked like he was starting to regret that decision so instead continued to watch Logic’s meltdown to make sure it was worth it. Morality gritted through his teeth, “Anx, I can’t believe you. I hope Prince milks the compliment for all its worth.”

To this Anxiety looked shocked by Morality’s bad wishing upon him and Thomas simply laughed and agreed. Prince was still away with the fairies.

“I’m sure that’s just Anx.” Morality reassured, “I’m sure lots of people find you more attractive, Logic. I know, let people vote!”

“Morality, I don’t know if that’ll make Logic fe..” Anxiety started.

“Yeah!!” Logic yelled, Anxiety slammed his mouth shut..

Thomas looked at his phone, “I mean. We don’t have to vote. I can see who people like most. You just all may not want to know. It’s not what you think.. But it’s not what you guys seem to expect.”

“Well now we have to know.”

“Ooh, now I’m curious.”

“Hit us with it, we can take it.”

“Go on, then.”

All 4 shouted.

“Okay. But you all have to take it well. Win or lose, yeah?” All 4 nodded. Thomas sighed, “Okay, bar myself, the collective opinion of the fans thinks … Anxiety is the most attractive. By a country mile.”

Now Prince’s jaw dropped, Morality and Logic instantly turned silent and Anxiety looked as if this information was a beanie baby that hit him in the face. … Then slowly smirked.

“WHAT?!” All 3 yelled.

“Yes!” Anxiety laughed quietly.

“Yeah. A lot of the demographic are way into Anxiety. Think it’s to do with a lot of them being involved in the My Chemical Romance era, Morality is regarded as very cute. But Anxiety is the metaphorical hot girl.” Thomas shrugged.

Once again they all turned quiet, Prince slowly building up a drama queen hissy fit. Only to calm himself and finally say, “The metaphorical hot girl thinks I am the most handsome. I am okay.”

Anxiety opens his mouth to tell him he said it because he knew it would kill Logic only to get shot daggers by Thomas.

“People find me cute?” Morality squeaked.

“What do people find me?” Logic grumbled.

“Urm, at the moment a fair few people find you and your saying ‘Salutations’ sexy.” Thomas tried to read without going red. Logic finally jumped for joy. Thomas needed something to move onto to stop blushing. He loudly coughed to hide the bustle of the complimented group.

“Yes anyway, you’re all pretty. But also complete morons most of the time at least anyway.” Anxiety tried to calm them down.

“Yeah, lets open the pandora’s box of emotion later. Anyway, Logic, Spock or data?“ Thomas asked, laughing.


End file.
